Corazón errante
by Carolina. Cullen.Swan
Summary: Bella Swan acababa de perder el amor de su vida en un trágico accidente. El destino le otorga a Edward un nuevo corazón cuando sus esperanzas eran nulas. ¿Pero quién es esa mujer que aparece en sus sueños? ¿Por qué siente que le falta algo? ¿Y de donde salió esa necesidad de salir corriendo hacia un lugar desconocido en busca de algo o alguien?


**************************************_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia, prohibida su publicación en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento._**

* * *

Summary: Bella Swan acababa de perder el amor de su vida en un trágico accidente. El destino le otorga a Edward un nuevo corazón cuando sus esperanzas eran nulas. ¿Pero quién es esa mujer que aparece en sus sueños? ¿Por qué siente que le falta algo? ¿Y de donde salió esa necesidad de salir corriendo hacia un lugar desconocido en busca de algo o alguien?

**Corazón errante.**

**Capítulo 1: Despedida y esperanza  
**

**.**

_**New York, junio 19 de 2012, 11:56 p.m**_

—Gracias por esta noche, Dem—Bella de veinticuatro años se acerco a su novio y tomo sus manos entre las suyas.

—No todos los días terminas una maestría y consigues un trabajo como auxiliar de editor a la primera vez —Demetri, abogado de profesión junto su nariz helada a la de su novia. Bella no pudo evitar sonreír con el gesto. Lo amaba, realmente lo amaba. Y por fin después de un largo tiempo empezarían su vida juntos.

— ¿Quieres pasar? está haciendo mucho frío hoy —Bella miro sus oscuros ojos y puso su mejor cara de niña inocente.

—Oh señorita, ya sé que juego estás jugando. Y aunque quisiera, no voy a caer —toco su nariz con su dedo índice.

—Dem—hizo un puchero.

—No te preocupes _bichito —_ Después de mañana no se repetirá esta escena. Dejarte en tu casa todas las noches, venir hasta la otra punta de la ciudad por ti. Mañana seremos solo tú y yo en nuestra nueva casa. Iré a casa a guardar algunas cosas y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

—Bien —Bella rodó los ojos.

—Oye —la tomo delicadamente por la barbilla — Te prometo que mañana haremos el amor en cada una las habitaciones de nuestra casa.

—Me gusta cómo suena eso —Bella metió las manos por la chaqueta de Demetri para proteger sus manos del frío.

—A mi también. Ahora ve a dentro, te estás congelando, mujer.

—Te amo, Dem. No puedo esperar a que sea mañana.

—Yo también te amo, _bichito. _Nunca lo olvides.

.

_**Chicago, junio 20 de 2012, 1:15 am**_

El sonido estridente del teléfono despertó a Carlisle Cullen de su tranquilizante sueño, en donde no había ninguna preocupación referente a la salud de su familia. Se sentó en la cama y levanto el auricular.

—Carlisle, soy William. Tenemos un corazón para Edward.

Carlisle sintió que la sangre se le iba y volvía a regresar a su cuerpo. Se sintió paralizado, por fin su hijo podría tener una vida mejor. El milagro que había estado esperando había llegado.

_—Edward, ya no creo que otra operación sea la solución a tu problema — William, el doctor de Edward y de la familia bajo los papeles que estaba leyendo y sostuvo su mirada —Es solo una solución a corto plazo y esta vez no tendrá los mismos resultados, tu corazón se sigue deteriorando._

— _¿Hay alguna solución, doctor? —le pregunto Esme, madre del muchacho al doctor._

—_Sugeriría un trasplante de corazón. Eres un buen candidato: eres un joven fuerte y saludable. Pero solo hay que tener paciencia._

_Inmediatamente después de eso, habían empezado con el papeleo para ingresar a Edward a la lista de espera. _

Habían tenido altas y bajas, muchas desilusiones, pero después de algunos meses de larga espera todo cambiaría.

—Carlisle ¿Qué sucede? —Su esposa Esme toco su hombro preocupada, esperaba que no fueran malas noticias.

—Escucha, necesito que traigas a Edward a la clínica. El helicóptero con el órgano ya viene en camino desde New York, necesitamos prepararlo para la cirugía lo más rápido posible.

—Yo… claro, estaremos ahí lo más pronto posible.

—Buena suerte Carlisle. Es un milagro.

—Lo sé, gracias amigo —Carlisle salió de un salto de la cama y camino rumbo a la puerta de su habitación.

—Cariño, ¿Qué sucede? Me están asustando —lo tomo del brazo.

— El corazón de Edward ha llegado, cariño.

Esme cubrió su boca y empezó a sollozar de alegría.

— No tenemos que perder tiempo, despierta a Edward yo recogeré el papeleo, la maleta de Edward e iré a encender el coche.

—Sí, enseguida.

Carlisle cambio su pijama por unos pantalones deportivos y una camisa cualquiera, se calzó sus tenis y corrió escaleras abajo.

Por fin el milagro había llegado.

.

**New York, junio 20 de 2012, 5:30 a.m**

Bella entro corriendo por las puertas del hospital buscando algún rostro familiar para que le dijera que todo era una pesadilla. Después de dar vueltas en la cama por una hora, sintiendo ese horrible presentimiento y después de recibir la llamada de Aro, su mundo se había desmoronado poco a poco al pasar los minutos.

Después de un choque cuando iba rumbo a su casa, Demetri había entrado a coma y había sido trasladado al hospital, los pronósticos no eran muy favorables.

— ¡Aro, Aro! ¿Qué sucede? —llego corriendo con el que era su suegro. Este negó con la cabeza y Bella soltó las lagrimas que había estado conteniendo — ¡No Aro! Miénteme por favor.

Aro la abrazo y Bella se oculto en su pecho.

—Mi niña, qué más quisiera yo que fuera así, pero no. Dem ya no está con nosotros. —El llanto de Bella se escucho por toda la planta al saber que su amor se había ido.

.

.

Después de algunas horas. Aro y Bella se encontraban en la cafetería del hospital. Bella sostenía entre sus manos un vaso de unicel con café frío.

—Sabes, estoy muy orgulloso de mi hijo —Bella levanto los ojos. —No solo porque fue un gran hombre.

—El mejor.

—El dejo estipulado que sus órganos fueran donados. ¿Y sabes? siento que una parte de mi hijo estará en esas personas, siento que él seguirá vivo. Los doctores llegaron a pensar que su corazón no sería candidato a donación, pero por suerte si lo fue. Ahora una persona en Chicago tendrá un nuevo comienzo.

.

**Chicago, 23 de junio de 2013, 6:43 a.m**

—_Te amo, te amo —la mujer en la cama lo besaba cada vez que pronunciaba esas palabras. No la conocía y nunca la había visto; pero sentía como su pecho se llenaba de orgullo y de una extraña sensación caliente cuando le pronuncia esas palabras._

_Su cabello estaba desparramado por toda la almohada haciéndola parecer la mismísima Venus, la sabana cubría apenas el nacimiento de sus pechos. No podía verse más hermosa._

— _¿Qué? ¿Acaso has perdido el habla?—Lo empujo por los hombros y se sentó a horcajadas de él. La sábana blanca cayó a su cintura y pudo apreciar mejor su estrecha cintura y su piel de porcelana._

—_Eres hermosa, Bella — La mujer, Bella se sonrojo y aparto la mirada —Bella, ¿Cuántas veces lo tendré que repetir para que lo creas? Eres hermosa, amor. —Tomo su barbilla con delicadeza y la volteo hacia él, ya había extrañado sus ojos chocolate. _

—_Muchas veces—dijo tímida bajando la cabeza._

—_Pues entonces, hay que trabajar en eso. Eres hermosa, muy hermosa._

_Se fue recostando sobre ella, mientras Bella reía cada vez que dejaba un beso y le decía lo hermosa que era. En un momento las palabras sobraron y decidió que mejor era demostrárselo. Su boca ataco la de ella y empezó a acariciar su cuerpo, haciéndola estremecer. _

Edward siguió dando vueltas en su cama, hasta que abrió los ojos y vio el reloj despertador de su lado que no dejaba de sonar. Se sentó en su cama y miro a su lado esperando encontrar a la mujer de su sueño.

Por fin podía ponerle nombre, después de un año de miles de sueños con ella. Se sentía un loco, como se había podido enamorar de un sueño. Tomo el bloc de hojas que estaba en el suelo y se sentó a dibujarla tal como lo había estado haciendo desde que tuvo su primer sueño una semana después de su trasplante de corazón. Ella se había convertido en su musa.

—Mi Bella…

* * *

**Hola, esta es una nueva que me surgió y no pude dejar pasarla, así que aquí esta. Espero que les guste y me apoyen con esta nueva historia, que aunque al principio fue un poco triste, los demás capítulos ya no serán así. **

**Si les gusto y quieren que la continué, me gustaría que me dejaran saberlo, eso seria muy importante para mi, de verdad.**

**Esta seria publicada cuando termine de publicar mi Fic: "Amor y Celos" al cual solo le quedan tres capítulos más :).**

**Nos leemos pronto :)**


End file.
